


We Intertwined

by cherrylemonfruitpunch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, giorno is ladybug, you are chat noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylemonfruitpunch/pseuds/cherrylemonfruitpunch
Summary: JustAnon suggested I do a Giorno crossover so I did my best to start one. A Miraculous Ladybug au where you take the place of Adrien/Chat Noir and Giorno takes the place of Marinette/Ladybug. You can probably guess who is who. This will be a two parter with all the action in part two. Both Tikki and Plagg are here so there's my ML parts. Enjoy!





	We Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the idea of Plagg being a little pervy, based off of a chat noir/reader fic I once I read, and also the sex pistols too, Mista/Reader fic, I might make a reader insert for those two just for my own self indulgence.

The city of Paris shined with a glimmer of elegance and hope. While there were times of despair, two of the best heroes were always able to come and blow it away. The citizens of Paris always knew they could count on Starbug and Chaton Noir to save them. 

If only you could save yourself from your homework. There you sat on your paper covered bed, piles of homework stacked up all around you as you tirelessly completed it one by one. Your break was just about complete and what you had failed to do was work on any of the assignments you had been assigned until the weekend before. You knew your teacher wouldn’t accept any excuse you had, despite it being very good, as you couldn’t even tell anyone the truth. You just about finished an assignment when one of the piles fell over and hid it among the avalanche of chemistry homework. 

“Plag,” you called out as your little cat kwami floated about eating the last of your cubed cheese.

“What? It’s not like you were going to do that stuff anyway. We have more important things to do, like you getting me more Camembert.” 

You grabbed the little black thing and tickled his tummy, “How can such a cute little guy eat so much. You eat more than Danny.” 

Plagg shot out of your hands and into your face, “Don’t compare me to some common dog. I’m way more cool and powerful than him so I need more food to fuel that awesomeness.” You blew him away with a simple breeze from your mouth. “Yeah yeah I bet,” you waved him off as you laid down against your pillows. It’s been quite a while since you and Plagg first met. It must have been a year since the first akuma victim, and the first appearance of Starbug and Chaton Noir. Of course you remembered it because in actuality you were the super heroine Chaton Noir. You never imagined you’d be a superhero in a million years. Your dad was an archaeologist and because of that you had to move around a lot, you never really stayed long time anywhere so it was hard to feel a connection to anyone or anything. Once you had moved to Paris everything got better, your dad got a long term contract with one of the biggest museums, meaning you got to stay here for the rest of your high school years, you met your new best friend Trish, you became a super cool hero loved by all, and you met your dream guy, your hero partner, Starbug. You don’t actually know who he is under his mask, but based on all you’ve guys been through it was hard not to fall in love. He was someone always so determined and confident, talented at practically everything. He never lost his cool, even when in the face of danger, and no matter what, he would save you when you needed help. He was a wonderful hero and you were lucky to be on this ride with him. If only he shared your feelings, but whenever you asked him out he’d say he’s already has a girl he likes and then get mad at you for making him repeat things. You sighed in despair. You might as well do your homework if you were just going to sit there and be sad anyway. At least you had Plagg to keep you company, even if it was just him sleeping in your bra as you worked. 

Monday morning arrived in a blink of an eye. Starbug must have used his lucky charm because there was no other way you could have finished that on time. You sat in your seat, visible bags under your eyes.

“You look awful, and not in a “I was at an awesome party all last night” awful, but a “I haven’t slept in the past three days awful.” You turned to your best friend. “I have to say you’re right Trish. I didn’t sleep at all. Too busy finishing two weeks worth of work in a few nights.” She shook her head in disappointment, “That’s why I finished my stuff in the beginning, I even told you to come over so we could work on it together. This is what happens when you procrastinate.” “I know! I was just too busy.” ‘Busy saving everyone from villains that is.’ You face planted on your desk, too tired to care about anything that was going on. 

“Hey Mista and Giorno.”

You lifted your head up to see Trish greet her boyfriend and his friend. Mista ruffled your hair, dark bags under his eyes as well. “I see I wasn’t the only one to do things last minute either.”   
“You’re both idiots,” Trish chided. Mista rubbed the back of his neck, “You still love me, right babe?” She peered at him from the corner of her eye. Lips pursed as she purred, “Of course. I knew you were an idiot beforehand anyway.” Mista grabbed her hand and showered it in kisses. You decided not to invest your time in their lovey doveyness seeing how you were having no luck with your own crush. You turn to see Mista’s friend staring at you. His name was Giorno, you’ve met him before, both your dads had been schoolmates all their life so you crossed paths a few times. “Good morning,” you chirped. Giorno turned his head, a pink hue dusted his cheeks. “Morning,” he mumbled back. Giorno was never one to talk to you much. He was quite popular with most, emphasis on most, students and could attract a crowd around him no matter where he went. Yet here he stood in front of you, not even making eye contact. The only person he seemed to dislike more than you was…

“Move it Giorno,” 

Speak of the devil. In front of Giorno stood Leone Abbachio, the only friend you had as a kid. 

“Are you deaf? I said move. You’re disturbing my dear friend and I think you should leave.”

“Leone I don’t think-”

Trish covered your mouth, “Don’t bother, you know how he gets.”

Giorno showed no change in emotion, “I didn’t know you were her pet, always sticking to her side.Do you need her to groom you and pick up your crap too?” Some of your classmates chuckled. Leone was not amused in the least bit, “Who do you think you’re talking to? You're just some spoiled brat, but you act like you’re better than me.” Giorno flipped his hair, “I can’t pretend to be something I’m not.” Leone was fuming. You wanted to comfort your friend, but he had already stormed his way out. 

“Leave him, he’ll cool down in a bit,” Trish reassured you. You couldn’t help but worry.

Off in the distance Abbachio stood angered. A black butterfly descended upon his headpiece. 

“Moody Blues I am Crimson Butterfly. I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Anything for you Crimson Butterfly.”

Abbachio was transformed, ready to wreak havoc. 

It was up to everyone's favorite duo to stop this.


End file.
